


Studious Kisses

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Fenris and Hawke need to study for their upcoming test but they can't seem to keep their hands off each other.





	Studious Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble for FAM2k17 - University AU! enjoy :)

“These walls are thin you know.”

“I don’t care.”

All Fenris did was roll his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend fondly from on top of the sheets of his bed. He’d been lucky to get someone as breath-taking and charming as Garrett Hawke as his university roommate. Each moment spent with him was a moment well spent. They helped each other study, though as of they’d late they’d been doing less studying and more touching each other. It got like that with new relationships, he supposed.

Regardless, he pulled Hawke in for another kiss, melting easily into his lips and letting him glide his hands along his waist. There were only thin layers of fabric in the way, but neither of them seemed to want to take the first step just yet.

“We should really study,” Fenris mumbled as they pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Hawke continued to pepper kisses over Fenris’s face, admiring his strong jaw and flat nose. He had such a handsome boyfriend, he was so happy to have him. In fact, he was so lost in admiring his beauty, he hadn’t even realised he’d been spoken to. “Hawke. Study.”

“Oh. Right, of course,” he hummed, slowly sitting back on his haunches instead of towering over Fenris so he could sit up and adjust the mess his hair had become which splayed on the bed.

Fenris pushed himself off the bed and retrieved some textbooks from one of the bottom drawers of his desk. Hawke watched him from the bed, leaning on his hand as he bent over. He thanked everything holy for whoever had bought Fenris those skinny jeans. Never had he seen an ass more perfect. Angels sang from the Heavens every time he got a glimpse of it. And it all came to an abrupt stop as he turned back around with some heavy textbooks and planted them on the bed.

The two of them began to make their way through them, making notes and asking each other questions. Well, Fenris was doing most of the work. Hawke was more preoccupied with how cute Fenris looked in those studious glasses of his however. They had a big test coming up soon and they hadn’t done near enough studying for it. Their hormones had other plans for them, it seemed.

It didn’t take long for Hawke to get bored of studying. In truth, it had always amazed him how Fenris had the ability to focus for such long periods of time. He certainly didn’t have the patience to do it. However, his unstoppable focus did often help him to keep on track. But now he kept staring at his lips, remembering how he tasted not too long ago and how he desperately wanted to taste him again.

“Don’t you think that’s enough?” Hawke said, sighing. He leaned back, throwing the towel in as he placed his textbook and pen to one side.

“Just a bit more,” Fenris replied, tapping his own pen against his bottom lip as he became lost in thought. Just the simple, innocent action was enough to drive him to his limits. Fenris just didn’t know how crazy he drove him.

He reached out to cup Fenris’s cheeks gently with his palms, drawing his gaze away from his textbook. Even though he knew he should stop him, Fenris allowed him to slide his glasses off his face and fold them on top of his open textbook. He leaned in to capture his lips, returning quickly to the position they had been in before they’d started studying. Fenris was wrapped underneath his cage of a body, happily consuming everything he had to put out. When he was like this, he forgot all about the studying and every protest died in his throat.

“Love you,” Hawke mumbled against his lips, breath hot against him. Fenris smiled at him, genuine affection in his eyes as he brushed his fingers through the bristles of Hawke’s beard.

“I am yours,” he said quietly and recaptured his lips.


End file.
